


Sketches

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, I'm just mad at bruce burning dami's sketches at some point, Mentioned Talia al Ghul, POV Damian Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, but i'm still mad, i don't remember it when it actually happned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: “Is everything alright?”“Have you seen my sketches? I can’t seem to find them in my room.”
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Sketches

‘Where were they?’

Damian thought as he searched for his sketches. He couldn’t find them.

The sketches of Gotham rogues dying and tortured. Things he wasn’t allowed to do with them.

His coping mechanism.

Gone.

Zip, nada.

Like they never were there.

He remembers leaving them on his sketching table. Before leaving for the Leviathan war. He remembers. He knows where he keeps them. So why aren’t they there?

He searches his whole room over and over again. He couldn’t have possibly misplaced them. Yet there’s nothing.

He figures the next best thing to do is to ask.

So he goes to ask his butler, who’s more of a grandfather really.

“Pennyworth.”

The boy greets the butler in the kitchen.

“Good evening, master Damian.”

The butler greets his grandson back. The elder is cleaning the table, looking at the boy he asks:

“Is everything alright?”

“Have you seen my sketches? I can’t seem to find them in my room.”

Suddenly the room feels heavy. The elder looks sad and tired at that moment. The boy isn’t sure what to make of it. His grandfather closes his eyes, opens them again, and answers:

“Master Bruce burned them.”

…

_ He did what? _

Damian isn’t sure how to react. On one hand, his father saved him from hell and he’s thankful for it. On the other hand, it’s this. His sketches. Burned. Ashes. Gone. He wants to scream.

_ He wants to cry _ .

But he shouldn’t, right? His father did bring him back from death. He lives in his father’s house. He shouldn’t be mad.

_ It was his room. _

His father cares for him.

_ They’re gone. _

He was sent to hell because of this, isn’t it? For drawing such horrible and crude pictures.

_ He thought his father had trusted him. _

Clearly, you can’t keep things in Wayne manor. He feels horrible for thinking that at least living with his mother, he was respected. 

But he deserves this, doesn’t he? His father is doing this for Damian’s betterment. He should be thankful for it. 

_ He isn’t. _

One day back with the living and he feels like he’s gonna complain. 

_ He shouldn’t _ . 

He’s thankful.

“Damian, it’s time to go!”

The boy is shaken from his stupor. As his father’s voice calls for him in the study. Damian notices the soft and worried look Pennyworth sends him. 

_ He ignores it. _

If the father wants a perfect son, he can give it to him. The boy thinks with bitterness. He’s good at pretending. He can be happy.

_ He goes with his father. _

A week full of bliss, flying, and superpowers later.

Damian is sketching in his room, listening to a recording in his headphones. The recording is of Damian’s and his father’s first week as Robin and Batman, listening to his father talk.

There’s a knocking on his door. One simple yet clear knock.

It’s his father.

“Tt, come in.”

The boy responds.

His father does come in, however, he lingers at the doorstep.

Damian takes out the earphones, observes his father, and questions:

“What is it?”

“It was brought to my attention that we spend too much time as Batman and Robin.”

The boy only looks at his father, waiting for him to continue.

“So how about we go walk Ace and Titus?”

Damian looks at his sketches, then looks back at his father. Making a decision.

The boy takes his sketches.

Drawn of things he’d seen in hell.

As he makes his way to his father, Damian throws those sketches into the fire.

His father only raises a questioning eyebrow.

At the silent question the boy only answers:

“I was taught by the best of the best, this simply wasn’t it.”

The older man only smiles and mumbles an ‘of course’.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & criticisms are welcome.


End file.
